The Punk and The Reject
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: what would happen if shannon moore lost his keys and couldn't get in to his room will somebody come to the rescue or not will love blossom and feelings be revealed or shall they be kept forever. lol just read Slash! Shannon Moore and CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey Hey lol it's minnikat6 and this is another one of my wrestling fics this one is about CM Punk aka Phil Brooks and the reject Shannon Moore lol ****I**** hope ****I**** did a good job lol.****oh**** and Cm Punk maybe a lil outta character lol oh well no FLAMES PLEASSSSE!!**

**Disclaimer: CM Punk and Shannon Moore do not belong to me lol so yeah ****Enjoy**

**The Punk and ****The**** Reject**

They were at the Paradise Resort for 4 days. Phil Brooks better known by his in ring name ,CM Punk, was sitting down on the couch in his assigned room watching TV and eating Cheetos, he was just about to relax and fall asleep when he heard loud noises coming from outside his room. He stood up from the comfy ness of his chair and walked over to the door and gently swung it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shannon's P.O.V**

Shannon walked down the hallway to his room he had decided not to go to the stripclub with all the other guys he was way too tired and he just wanted to relax in his bed and maybe watch some TV when he finally got to his room he put his bags down and reached into the pocket of his button down shirt to grab the key but found that it was empty he continued the search but realised that he had given the key to Dave before he had left by mistake .feeling extremely frustrated Shannon Swore loudly and kicked the door.

"Well Well Well if it isn't the reject Shannon Moore ...What's wrong Shannon lock yourself out" Came a voice from behind him.

Shannon spun around quickly Oh Great the last thing i needed 'he thought

"What do you want Punk?" he asked his voice irritant

"Nothing but since i'm out here why don't you tell me what's wrong"

"FINE but afterwards just leave me alone"

"I left my key's with Dave at the club"

"WOW that's a classic "he said as he started laughing

"Shuddup i just wanna go to sleep is that so bad" he said sounding worn out

"Well i guess you could sleep here tonight if ya want "

"Really?"

"yeah why not"

"Thanks!!"

Shannon walked into the room and fell back on the bed.

"You can change the channel if you want I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed I'll get you something else to wear to"

As the ECW champion turned around Shannon got a good glimpse of his butt and was likeing what he saw very much.

After a few moments of thinking Shannon decided to change the channel he quickly grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he found one he liked. By mistake he dropped the remote on the floor and just as he bent over to pick it up. Phil just happened to walk in only wearing boxer shorts and got a great look at Shannon's ass.

"Do you always bend over like that before you go to bed or is it just a one night thing"

Shannon was caught completely of guard and nearly fell over from the statement but caught himself just in time.

As Shannon tried hard to think of a comeback Phil walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a set of pyjamas and handed them to Shannon.

By this time Shannon had thought of a comeback line and just had to say it.

"Why were you looking what r u gay or something?"

"Are you?"

"No well i don't know"

"would you like me to help you find out Shannon?"

"What are you talking about "

"I'm asking you if you would like me to give you a little PUSH START" Phil said all this while taking measured steps towards Shannon

"Stop it Hey Hey back off Phil"

"Don't deny it you like me I can tell" with that Phil pinned him to the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shannon's P.O.V**

Shannon had the wind forced out of him as he was lightly shoved against the wall his arms pinned by slightly bigger ones, His body pressed against Phil's.If he had to tell the truth he would have to say that he had liked the ECW Champ from the first time they had met .His body ached for him to be close with this man in the most intimate of ways.

"What are you gonna do to me Phil?"

"Do you really wanna know Shan?"

"yes"

"well first I'm going to enjoy toying with your body and then I'm gonna shove my HUGE cock into that tight virgin ass of yours and fuck you all the way to China " he emphasised the word huge with a rough squeeze of Shannon's manhood through his black denim jeans.

Shannon moaned into the touch.

"Tell me what you want Shannon"

"I want you Please Phil"

Phil quickly took both their clothes off leaving a very exposed and vulnerable Shannon on the bed for his prying eyes.

"Has anybody ever told you your beautiful Shan" Punk asked as he moved onto the bed and up Shannon's body.

"No"

"you are your the most beautiful person I have ever seen" he said with nothing but pure love in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: LOL hope you ****enjoyed the**** first chap the next chap is the Smutty Smex scene lol**

**Please review ****thanx**


	2. Final Chap SLASH SMEX SCENE

**A/N: Second and last chap is up you guys this is the SMEXY SEX scene lol enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this fic they own themselves and WWE owns their contracts**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phil started massaging Shannon's awakening manhood, By now Shannon was moaning loudly.

"Oh God Please Phil!"

Phil bent his head and softly breathed on Shannon's cock before enveloping it in his mouth in one swift move.

Phil bobbed his head up and down sucking long and hard

"Oh my GOD Phil I'm gonna CUM!!" Phil quickly took the now hard and erect cock out of his mouth.

"Phil why did you stop!!?" Shannon said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Shh not yet" Phil said as he hushed his lover and slowly began kissing up his chest and finally reaching his lips where he passionately kissed him both of them putting all of their emotions into it. But finally the kiss ended and Phil started nibbling at Shannon's neck while continuing to stroke him.

"Ahh please Phil take me"

"I have to prepare you first"

Phil silently opened the drawer of his bed side table and blindly groped inside until he found a small vial. He quickly unscrewed the lid and poured some onto two of his fingers. He put the vial back on the nightstand and moved Shannon's legs apart with his knees, he pressed his fingers at Shannon's entrance he knew full well it was going to hurt Shannon a bit especially since he was a virgin so he was going to have to stretch him quite a bit.

He quickly pressed in one of his fingers Shannon whimpered a little at the feeling, he moved his finger in as deep as it could go before adding the second finger.

"Ahh Ahh"

"Shh it's all right"

He finally finished stretching him, he quickly positioned himself at the entrance and inch by inch he thrust in.

"OH MY GOD STOP NOO IT HURTS PLEASE STOP"

"SHH baby calm down it's alright, just relax" he said holding Shannon close.

After a few moments Shannon started moving against him nervously experimenting obviously having adjusted to Punks size.

Punk decided it was time to move so when Shannon pressed down on him Punk quickly thrust upwards hard hitting Shannon's Prostrate.

"Ahhh Phil do that again" he moaned in complete ecstacy

So Phil did do it again in fact he did it over and over again their speed increased and it seemed as if their bodies melted together while Phil held Shannon close he used his other hand to continue stroking Shannon's cock.

Finally Shannon screamed loudly as he reached climax "PHIL!!" Shannon's body convulsed around Phil's throbbing length like a death grip and that was the end of him he moaned as he came inside Shannon the excess dripping out of his stuffed hole. Shannon moaned and shuddered as he felt Phil's release inside him. Phil collapsed on top of Shannon as both of their breathing patterns returned to normal. Phil slowly pulled out of Shannon watching amused as some of his fluids rushed out of his new lover. He rolled over onto Shannon's right and pulled Shannon over to him tucking Shannon's head underneath his.

"I luv u Phil"

"I Love you too baby"

With that they both fell asleep Shannon listening to Phil's heartbeat and Phil holding Shannon in his arms.

And like that their fates were sealed, their souls bonded to each other...A New Love Was Formed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you all liked this fic ****cause**** I enjoyed writing this soo please review tell me how you felt about my fic I really do appreciate it!!! ...****NO FLAMES**


End file.
